Impossible War
by Lilac Gemani
Summary: Edward and his sister, Lilac, were casually living their lives when they were ruthlessly attacked by Lust and Envy. They knew then that they had a mission, an impossible mission to win an impossible war. Rated T for violence (and possible choice words)
1. Prologue

**This is a story with a sister for Ed instead of a brother. Some things are different, like how they lost their limbs and stuff. My friend and I came up with t together. I'm adding her characters, too. They're two albino (probably Ishbalan) friends of Ed and Lilac's dating eachother. They help out a lot along the way. -WARNING- There is a bit of gore in this chapter.**

**Dedicated To: Odette-chan, my partner in crime ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I do own the three added characters. Please ask before use (if you use them) in a PM. Thanks!**

**Now, Story 2, Start!**

* * *

Lilac sat, horrified. Her older brother, Edward, sat unconscious in her lap, while a man - no, a _thing_ - shape shifted from her mother, lying dead on the floor, to a humanoid thing with dark green palm-tree hair and a black skirt.

They had just been playing around. Ed took her favorite doll, and while she was trying to retrieve it, their mother came in and told him to give it back. Suddenly, another version of their mother ran in screaming for them to get away. She was bleeding. A long, spear-like finger then shot out of the shadows and stabbed her, right through the heart. The same fate befell their father. That was when the doppelganger transformed back into his weird palm-tree self.

Lilac shuddered at the memory. The bodies of her parents still lay on the floor. While the impostor transformed back, it's partner stepped out from the shadows, kicking over their father's body as they stepped up. This one was female. She was pale with curly black hair and a low-cut, showy black dress and shoulder-length black gloves. A maroon dragon tattoo sat in the middle of her chest.

"Should we let this one live?" the male asked. "Probably not," the female answered. "We don't want her blabbing that her family wasn't killed by normal people." With a sigh, the woman pointed at Lilac, her index finger extending rapidly to stab the young girl. Lilac began to cry. She didn't want to die yet! She had to marry someone, and start a family!

"LILAC!" she heard someone yell. And before she could realize what was going on, she was shoved out of the way. She looked up. Ed.

They had stabbed Ed.

She watched, tears flowing freely, as her brother stumbled and fell sideways, onto her. The seven-year-old lifted him up by the shoulders and peered into his face. "Ed?" she said quietly, not wanting to believe that she had just lost her whole family. His eyes remained shut. "Edward? EDWARD?" she asked desperately, shaking him. Her eyes widened with relief as his face scrunched up for a second, his little hand balled into a fist, then went slack. He was still breathing, though. Lilac held him protectively.

"Okay, drama's over," the palm-tree enemy chided. "Now, give us the boy." "Ed...?" Lilac whispered, clutching him tighter. "You want Ed?"

"That's what he just said, isn't it?" the woman grumbled. "Now give him to us."

"No!" Lilac shouted, her petite body beginning to glow. "Not my last family! You can't have him!"

The male sighed. "Lust, can we just kill her now and take the kid?" he asked.

"No, Envy," Lust said distantly. "I want to see this. She might have the Stone."

Envy looked at Lilac, interested. _This girl has the Stone..? _he thought forlornly. "If she does, then we'll have to get it out of her before she uses it all three times. It's already gone once," he quietly informed Lust. "I know," Lust objected. "Shut up."

The two watched as the girls simple lighting escalated into glowing, her eyes an unearthly white.

Lust scowled. "Hmm?" Envy muttered, looking at her. "The Stone's power is too strong. We-"

She was cut off by a swirling burst of light shoving up against them, nearly knocking them over. It worked like a strong wind, shoving them back, back, until they could barely keep themselves up any longer. "We need to go!" Envy shouted. "No!" Lust spat. "I won't let this pathetic little girl defeat me like it was nothing!" A sly smile grew on her face. "We must give them a parting gift before we go."

She took out a purple glass bottle, uncorked it, and threw it at the children. It's contents poured onto Edward's right arm and left leg and Lilac's left arm and right leg. Then the dynamic duo disappeared.

Unaware of the liquid disintegrating what it landed on, the young girl fell, unconscious. The two children lay in a Yin-Yang pattern, fighting for their young lives. In her dreams, Lilac knew that an impossible war had just begun.

* * *

Winry knocked on the Elric's door for the fifteenth time, worry clear on her face. She had seen the bright light emitted from the house and came over to see what alchemical thing they had done this time. However, when she knocked, no one answered, and that scared her. Eventually, she just fished out the emergency key from under their doormat and inserted it into the lock.

Stepping inside, her suspicion grew. It was deathly dark and quiet. As she turned on the light, she nearly threw up.

Blood. There was blood spattered on the walls.

Fear for her friends kept her going, though. _I'm eight years old. I can be brave,_ she prompted herself.

She followed the blood trail into various destroyed rooms, her worries growing. Winry finally followed the blood trail to the one place she hadn't looked yet; The basement.

As she went down, she thought of everything that could have happened. When she got there, though, she did throw up. This was too awful for her to have thought of.

There were Mr. and Mrs. Elric, lying dead on the floor. A dead skin of Mrs. Elric lay nearby.*** **Her two friends, Lilac and Edward, lay together on the floor, both missing an arm and a leg, Ed stabbed. Winry covered her mouth with her hands. This was horrible. Too horrible.

Winry dashed up the stairs, out the door, and to her house. "Granny! Granny!" she shouted, bursting in the door. "Someone attacked the Elrics. We need to help them!"

* * *

**Well? How was it? Kind of gory, I know.**

**I'm working on updating my other stories, but first I need to fill in my stock. Beware! This story will be more like a book.**

**So, please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Ed sighed. He hated assessments. Mustang was probably just going to go on about how horrible it was, Ed could get fired, blah blah blah. And that his was better. At least his was written, all he needed to do was turn it in. As he and his timid younger sister walked inside the East headquarters, he heard a whimper. Ed turned. Lilac was staring at something. He followed her gaze, but saw nothing. Shrugging, the teen walked past the counter and walked over to Mustang's office, kicking the door open. He walked over to the Flame Alchemist's desk. "Here," he growled, dropping the neatly enveloped report on it. Mustang looked up and sighed, accepting the essay. "Let's see the monstrosity you call an assessment this time. He looked it over. Perfect, as always. Of course, he'd never admit it to the young teen. His ego was big enough as it was.

"Adequate. You may resume whatever you were doing."

"Since when did I need permission from you to leave?" Ed snarled.

"Since you first signed up for this," the raven haired man countered.

Ed huffed and stomped out, his quiet sibling acting as his shadow as she danced out behind him.

Lilac was worried about her brother. Ever since the encounter with the intruders, she watched out for familiar faces. Wary around everyone, keeping well away from the shadows, she protected her only family left. She knew she needed to look out for him, since he didn't remember much, the poison in the spears and being impaled so early on. So Lilac settled for a quiet resolve, standing in Ed's shadow, paying attention for signs of a threat. She had made alchemical gloves for this situation, to quickly transfer the circle embedded in it to the ground so she could transmute. They were white with a light lavender alchemical circle, hiding it somewhat to enemies.

As the two left the building, they began walking down the streets of East. A casual stroll, as Winry had insisted that the two took some time to relax before going back to search for the Philosopher's Stone. So on they walked.

"I was thinking about going to this neat little cafe that just opened," the elder Elric inquired, yanking Lilac out of her thoughts. "Okay," she agreed in her quiet tone. "I wouldn't mind a cake..."

"Hey, come to think of it, why did you whimper earlier?" Ed asked. His sister snapped to stare at him. She gaped, at a loss for words for a moment. _He noticed that...?_ She shook her head. _Stop overreacting, _she scolded herself. "What are you talking about?" Lilac commented calmly, trying and failing to hide her surprise. Her brother usually payed so little attention to her.

"Hey, stop acting so surprised, it's not like I don't pay attention to what my own sister is doing," Ed defended, as though reading her mind. "So, since you gave such a reaction, what was it? It must have been big." His sister shook her head. "No, it was nothing," Lilac insisted. Ed raised an eyebrow at her and continued walking. It wasn't long until they were stopped by a tall woman with wavy black hair, a black dress, and thin overcoat on. Lilac started. _So similar..._

Ed stopped and looked up at her. "Can I help you?" he asked, uninterested. Lilac knew that was because of all the people who asked for autographs, at least one a day. **(Which may not seem like a lot, but think about it. At least one autograph a day.) **The woman's face was shadowed, and Lilac was suspicious.

"I'd like to speak with the Fullmetal Alchemist alone, please." She spoke confidently, as though she expected them to lay down at her feet and do whatever she liked. Lilac stepped up next to her brother. She was too wary of this woman to let her run off with her precious brother.

"If you have something to say, you can say it to both of us," she spoke quietly, but boldly. Both heads snapped to stare at her in surprise. Lilac cleared her throat. "I mean, if you're a fangirl, I've seen a lot of them already, so it wouldn't be too much of a problem to express your love in front of me," she finished with a feeble smile. The woman stared at her fiercely.

"Sorry, cupcake, but what I have to say is for his ears only," She countered, jerking a thumb at Edward. Lilac's breath hitched when she saw a maroon dragon on her chest. She knew that image all too well. Both the intruders had it. Lilac reached over and grabbed her brother's hand, ignoring the perplexed look she received and staring straight ahead at the supposed threat.

"Um, my sister's a bit clingy today," Ed muttered with an apologetic smile to the woman. He could remember nothing but black and red of the intruders, and didn't understand why she was so upset. _Maybe...?_

The woman regarded him coldly. "I can see that," she pointed out. "So..." she drawled and began to lift her hand.

That was all the younger Elric needed to turn and begin dragging her brother through the cobblestone streets as fast as her legs could carry her. Edward, confused, ran with her. "Lilac, what are you doing?" he yelled as they darted past surprised bystanders. He steeled himself at the sound of someone being impaled nearby.

"It's her." Ed was surprised at the shakiness in her voice. His heart broke as his younger sister turned to look at him. Lilac, usually so calm and collected, had tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "She's here," she clarified. "The woman who killed our parents... She's come back to claim you."

Ed's eyes widened in comprehension, remembering at least what one of the intruders looked like. The woman that murdered his parents and almost killed him...

Eyes narrowing in determination, the teen began running faster, passing his sister and taking the lead, tightening his grip on her hand. He tried to focus on the beating of his heart or the noise of their feet pounding on the streets to ignore exactly _what _was chasing them. It was hard, though, with the sound of terror-filled screams and bodies landing near them the whole time.

Edward led his sister down an alley and turned many times, convinced he was confusing their pursuer. "I think we lost her!" he shouted triumphantly, turning another corner...

...And bumping right into Lilac.

Ed stumbled and fell backwards, dragging down Lilac who had been clinging too tightly to his arm to save herself. He looked up, confused, and the Lilac in front of him chuckled, diving onto his dumbstruck sister and yanking her from his arm.

The two rolled around for a bit, thoroughly confusing Edward as to who was who. Lilac came to her senses and fought back, trying to shove off the impostor and succeeding in getting s punch in the gut. Wincing, she punched the doppelganger in the nose and heard a satisfying crack.

After a few more punches and some hair pulling, Lilac felt the ground rise beneath her. Letting go of her clone, she allowed herself to be pulled away and held by a large concrete hand. The same came to her clone, who mimicked her actions and fell slack. Looking up, the young teen saw her brother standing up from the ground and dusting his hands off.

"Alright," he sighed. "Now I can deal with both of you."

Ed thought. Then, snapping, he triumphantly asked, "Who found us after the attack on our house?"

"Winry," the impostor replied immediately. Lilac sent them a vicious glare.

Ed nodded. "Okay," he said. "What did she do? how did she find us?"

The other Lilac whimpered. "Brother, you know I don't remember that," they whined. Lilac knew the answer, though. "She followed the blood," she stated. "It led to the basement, where she found us. Then she ran off to Granny Pinako's house and they both took care of us and gave us automail."

Ed nodded again. "Hmm..." he mumbled. He looked down, deeply thinking about his next question. He was coming up with a conclusion, but needed clarification.

"What is the name of the lady who attacked us?" A trick question, they hadn't figured it out. Both their memories were too hazy, and Ed was unconscious when that had been mentioned. Now it depended on who didn't answer.

"Lust," the Lilac on the left declared. The one on the right looked defeated. "I don't know," she said quietly, her head bowed.

Ed grinned. He knew which one was his sister. He clapped and touched the ground.

Lilac was surprised when her hand let go and the impostor's tightened. Hadn't she answered the last question incorrectly?

Before she asked, Ed grabbed her arm and began running again. After many more turns, they came to a dead end. The building in front of them had a door, though, so the two burst through and ran to the roof, panting as they plopped down.

"Why...did you...know it was...me?" Lilac panted. Ed grinned.

"The last one was a trick question," he clarified. "We both don't know, right?"

The petite teen nodded as she understood. "Now we just have to catch our breaths and go somewhere. I can't lose you; you're the only family I have. So we need to find somewhere you'll be safe. Besides, they don't want me, it's you they nearly killed me for."

Ed nodded. "Of course, but we need to make sure you're safe, too." He smiled as his sister, the only person he knew that was shorter than him, shot him a surprised look. "Aw, c'mon, don't tell me you actually thought I didn't care about you!"

His gaze softened as she turned away guiltily. "I thought," she whispered, "I thought I wasn't that important. The way you mostly pay attention to others... I thought of myself as just your shadow, a little spy who payed attention to your surroundings and made sure you were safe. Like in that manga, The Legend of Zelda. I remind myself of Link's little companion, Sheik. You're the hero, out doing your stuff, and I just alert you of problems and make sure you're safe, giving you advice and lending a hand when necessary. I just... Sit behind, picking up pieces, not too important. Just an alert system."

Ed sighed. So that was why his sister was so quiet all the time. "Lilac, you mean much more to me than that," he began. "The only reason I'm doing this is for you. If I were the only one with automail, I wouldn't be doing this. You mean a lot to me. You're my only family left, and if I had to kill myself to save anyone, that person would be you. Even if I didn't have to.

"You're more than just my shadow. You're my light, my being, my all. Instead of just Sheik, you're Zelda, Sheik, and Navi to me. You keep a lookout for me, advise me and help me come to my senses, all the while being just as important - even more so - than a princess. You're everything to me, Lilac, and don't think for a second that you're any less."

"Are you two done with you're soul talk?" a woman's voice called from the shadows. The two siblings jumped up and looked at the door, a familiar figure stepping out. Lust, as they now knew.

Lust raised her hand and her index and middle fingers shot out, catching Lilac's shoulders with a cry and pinning her to the bulletin board behind them.

Ed turned and glared. "Let her go!" he shouted.

"No," Lust replied coolly, twisting her hand and earning a pained yelp from the girl under it. Ed looked at her, the urgency of the situation showing in his eyes. "You have a choice, boy," Lust went on. "You can come with us, and Cupcake here won't get hurt. Or you can resist, and another of my nails can go into her heart. You choose."

Ed glared. "Isn't she already hurt?" he grumbled. Lust turned again, and he winced at the sharp gasp emitted from the pain. "Ed! Don't..." she yelled weakly and cried out from another finger inserting her arm.

"Hurry up," a light, masculine voice called from the railing around the building. Ed turned to see another man with dark green palm tree hair and a skirt. "We don't have all day!"

"Choose, 'hero*****'," Lust called. "Surrender... Or lose the last of what you have."

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang was almost done signing all his paperwork when he was called. "East headquarters," he casually answered. "Can I help you?"

"Help!" the voice on the other end yelled, snapping Roy out of his half asleep state. "There's a woman with spear nails attacking the town! She's chasing these two kids, blonde, a boy and girl, and she's committing a mass murder while she's at it!"

Roy winced from the sound of a yell and a body hitting the floor. "Can you describe what these children look like?" he said, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"The boy, probably the older, had a braid and red coat. The girl was wearing a light lavender sweater and leather pants tucked in some knee length black boots, also with a braid." the person on the other end listed. "Hel-" Roy put a hand over his mouth as the person made a guttural noise and fell to the ground. He turned to his crew.

"Guys, we have a mass murderer chasing Edward and Lilac. We need to go stop them, and I need a team of ten. Who's in?"

Breda, Havoc, and Hawkeye raised their hands while Fuery ran out to get the other seven. When that was done, they set out to the street the call was made on.

Not prepared for the gruesome sight, some men threw up at the battered, beaten, eviscerated, decapitated, and simply stabbed bodies littering the street. Blood seeped into the gutters, and body parts littered the sidewalks.

Shaking his head, Roy began shouting. "Look everywhere you can think of for two teens, blonde, together. Havoc, go call an ambulance. If anyone is alive, put them in it." The men nodded and ran off to do what was assigned to them.

After searching for ten minutes and finding two survivors, Roy started thinking like Ed. _If I were him..._

He snapped, remembering how skittish the two were. "Check alleys and rooftops!" he barked. "They could be up there!"

Roy ran between dozens of buildings, only stopping to acknowledge a heap of crumbled stone that looked vaguely like a hand. Knowing it was alchemy, he kept running until he came to a dead end. Seeing a door, he burst into it, dashing up the stairs with Hawkeye on his heels. When they got to the top, he stopped short and Hawkeye bumped into him. On the other side of the vast rooftop was Lilac, nearly unconscious, pinned up to a bulletin board and Ed staring helplessly. The intruders seemed to have ganged up on Edward, and Roy assumed the woman was the mass murderer he had gotten a call about earlier. No one seemed to notice him and Hawkeye.

With the wind blowing towards them, the two could hear the whole conversation. "Choose, 'hero'," the woman called. "Surrender... Or lose the last of what you have."

Roy watched as Lilac made a feeble attempt to stop him and Ed resignedly began walking. That brought Roy back to his senses. "No!" he yelled and snapped, engulfing the woman in flames. She swore in surprise and her nails burned off. Ed gave them a surprised look, then grinned and kicked the burning woman off the edge of the building. "Lust!" her accomplice yelled, looking over the rail. "Hey! Too many people! I can't fight them alo-"

He was cut off by narrowly dodging a roundhouse kick to the face from the pissed off Edward standing next to him. He snarled and tackled Ed, both of them rolling around for a bit while Roy and Hawkeye ran to the barely conscious Lilac still pinned to the bulletin board. Gently removing the three spears, Roy ordered Hawkeye to stay with her as he ran to his young subordinate to help.

With a snap, the intruder glared, hissed "this isn't over, pipsqueak," and launched himself over the edge, Edward shouting after him about the mention of his height. The Colonel cleared his throat, and when the teen looked over at him, a light of recognition came over his eyes as he rushed over to his injured sister. "Lilac!" he called desperately, sliding to his knees when he got there. "Lilac, are you okay?"

Lilac coughed into her hand and looked at it, eyes widening, and pressed it against her stomach. "Oh, it's nothing," she said casually. "Just a few stabs."

Ed shook his head, an amused smile playing on his lips. "You say that like it isn't that big of a deal," he laughed. "Just think about it: 'Oh, I'm fine, I just got stabbed a few times.' Really, it's pretty amusing. Now, let's get you to a hospital before we have to cut your arm off. One missing limb is enough!"

* * *

*** Sheik calls Link "Hero" and Lust heard them and knew that, so she played along.**

**So? How was that? Not too long, which is good. And it's just a matter of time before this gets sadistic. I thought about it, and there's more of a rivalry between Team Edward and Team Edward than Team Edward and Team Jacob. Which kinda scares me, considering the Twilight Rivalries are one of the most intense yet. Which is saying something.**

**I'll try to update again soon, but I have to go to Girl's Camp for the next 5 days, so I don't know. **

**What do you think Lilac saw? It isn't hard to figure out, but just in case. Also Ed can still clap and transmute because the loss of limbs caused by Lust permitted him to still see the Gate, but at a higher price. He lost a few muscles in his flesh limbs and lost his leg. Please review if you feel like it, I don't particularly care but would appreciate it. Until next time, Adieu!**


End file.
